The Rebound
by victoria4911
Summary: Victoria Simms wakes to find Caleb in her bed, Naked, and she can't remember a thing. The year is about to get WITCHY for the covenant BEWARE:Possible Drinking,Dancing,Drugs,Sex,Violence,Profanity and lots of magic. multiple pairings. After-movie. RXR plz
1. Chapter 1 TGIF to OGIS

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**Note- Visuals are available on my profile.**

**Chapter 1- Oh God It's Saturday**

"Ugh", I groaned as I finally pulled my eyelids open with a lot of work. For the life of me I could not figure out what the hell happened last night. I'm really not usually the type of girl who will go out and get so trashed that the events form the night before are not remember able. Of course I drink and have fun, I break a couple of rules, unlike my twin brother Tyler, I have no problem being loud and sometimes even obnoxious. Any girl would act the same if they had a life like mine, but that's a story for later, for right now I have got to figure out what I did last night, and what messes I will have to fix before I get into too much trouble.

So I finally decide to sit up and the first thing I see are ABS? "Oh god, please don't be some total fool like Aaron Abbot or one of his idiotic minions" I thought frantically. After a small pep talk a decided to take a peek at the topless lost boy lying beside me. I slowly turned my head to have my eyes practically bug out of my sockets, sleeping peacefully next to me was the oldest of my "big brothers", golden boy Danvers. I slowly brought myself to my feet, and stepped over a mess of cups, cans, and I think I even spotted a pair of men's jeans. I reached the door and tip toed out as fast as possible, running down the hall to Tyler's bed room. Without thinking I ran in and shut the door behind me, I was about to wake him up till I realize that he was already wide awake giving me the most ridiculous looking grin I have ever seen in my whole life, even Reid would never be capable of showing a grin with such amusement behind it.

"Ok Ty, what do you know that I don't?" I asked him a bit annoyed at the fact that whatever is making my big brother so happy will be the down fall of me for years to come.

"I'll tell you one thing, but the rest will cost you," Tyler laughed out.

Dread appeared on my face, "just spill it," I urged.

"Aren't you a little cold Victoria?" Tyler said with that annoying smirk back on his face.

A lot of people may not know it but my brother is actually really evil, don't get me wrong, he's sweet and charming to most people, but he is also the best friend of Reid Garwin, not because they are closer to age compared to Caleb and Pogue, but because most of the time they both think alike.

I decide to play along with Ty's little game and finally looked down at myself, to find that I'm wearing a shirt, just a shirt, that's not even mine. I looked at Tyler a bit confused, till I realize whose shirt it is I'm wearing.

"Oh no," I stated feeling my cheeks heat up, suddenly Tyler starts bursting with laughter, and explosion of embarrassment feels me completely, all I could think of doing was running over to my horrible brother and tackling him. I might be the only one who knows that Ty is actually quite ticklish.

"I'll give you something to laugh about mister!" I yelled as Tyler was pushed onto his back by all my weight.

The tickle fight lasted about 2 minutes, since the hangover from last night compelled me from further attacks. "Man, what did I get myself into last night?" I asked leaning my head on his stomach.

He started to laugh again before admitting, "A hell of a lot baby girl."

I decided I would go back to my room and start cleaning up the little mess that I was aware of for right now. I checked Ty's alarm clock to see it was about 10 a.m. "just great" I thought walking out the door back to my room. I walked in to the huge mess I had to venture threw on my way out. I was too tired from yesterday so I decided I would just use a bit of magic to clean up the mess. feeling my powers swarm, I felt the change in my sight, and used to send all the trash into a black garbage back I always set to the side when we have a party while our parents are out. When I was finished I opened my eyes again a bit more relieved, but not quite as I walked around grabbing the clothes that were thrown around. All mine except for the pants that I assumed were Danvers, I thought about how awkward it would be when he woke up and saw me wearing his shirt. I walked over to my closet deciding it would be better if I was fully clothed when he realized where he was. I began rummaging through the closet, picking out a white Drunk on Pancakes T-shirt and some black shorts. Suddenly I heard a rustle from behind me and I froze, hoping I hadn't been too loud.

"Good morning Victoria" the boy said as he stretched.

At that moment I was speechless I couldn't think, ok I know any other girl would be ecstatic given this situation happened to them. However for me this guy was Danvers, the leader of the sons of Ipswich, the golden boy, the guy who acts as warden to all of us with power. For years I have listened to his lectures of right and wrong, Reid may get the worst out of every one. But trust me I have had my fair share of annoying rants of not using this and not using that, and stop trying to compete with Reid. This is the reason I started calling him Danvers, instead of a cute nickname like I give the rest of the guys. Now the biggest hypocrite I have ever met was not only calling out to me but also in the sweetest tone, that I would never even dream he would use towards me.

"G..good morning," I stuttered, mustering up the courage to face him. Now I have never been someone to fear Caleb, I just think out of all the messed up situations I have gotten myself into, this is at the top of the pile. "I just hope he doesn't remember anything," I thought to myself.

But that hope was shot down when I felt his arms wrap around my tiny waist, and his warm breath on my neck, "You make my shirt look sexier than it's supposed to, I might let you keep it," he whispered in to my ear before he gently kissing my neck. At that moment two things happened; I realized that Caleb remembered everything from last night, and that a battle had erupted in my mind, to tell him I don't remember, or not to tell him, that was the question.


	2. Chapter 2 Wickedly Good Time

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**NOTE: Thank you for the comments, I'll try to update as quick as I can, I also added pictures to my profile of what certain things look like. Since this is my first story, I decided to use actors to play some parts, because I'm lame like that. And I will also have a list of music that I listened to while writing. **

**Chapter 2 – What's wrong with a Wickedly Good Time?**

After calming my nerves I turned around and smiled up at Caleb, the situation was already awkward I didn't want to rock the boat, so I just decided to let him take the lead. Danvers eyes gazed over my body seductively, He was really acting strange, and I have never known him to act so…..carefree about anything. But, here he was in lustfully eyeing up his prey before the attack. And while all this is playing out I'm thinking of one thing, or should I say person, Reid Garwin.

Why you may ask, because Reid is my nemesis, my best friend, and deep down in my heart, my soul mate. It's actually quite pathetic, and now that I think about it, this little infatuation with Reid is the reason I got in this mess in the first place.

~flashback to Friday afternoon~ Lunch time

_Victoria walks down the halls towards the cafeteria with her two best friends Alice Garwin and Rose Danvers. Her headphones pumped an Avril lavigne song What the Hell at max volume. _

_Tori glances at her girls, her bff's for life, since they were born they have bonded, pretty much like the guys, but they think even more. They formed a perfect group as the "daughters of Ipswich" or as the elders called them "The daughters that were never meant to be"._

_Rose Danvers, The eldest daughter born 9 months after Caleb, was the sweet and quiet one, combined with her petite size, height, and her long wavy dirty blonde hair and green eyes past down from her late father. Makes her a pint sized package of adorable with a slight temper. _

_Alice Garwin, The second oldest daughter born 1 month after Reid, is the sassiness of the group, a bit taller than Rose with a slim figure and long bright blonde hair that hangs down to the middle of her back and fierce blue eyes identical to her brother. She's a life size Barbie with Hard Rock icing._

_And last is the youngest and twin to Tyler, Victoria Simms, the trouble maker with light hazel eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. She's a spitfire with a big attitude, a smart mouth, and the one girl who could give Reid Garwin a run for his money, and usually does._

_As the girls make their way through the cafeteria doors Victoria pulls out one of her ear plugs, a mischievous grin appearing on her face._

"_Hey boys!" she pipes out, rustling her brothers hair as she reaches the table and sits down with her chair faced outward._

_Rose and Alice followed in suit acknowledging each brother, while taking their seat beside one another. _

_Tori looked eagerly at Tyler, "so party tonight while mom is gone?" she asked enthused._

_Tyler laughed at the silly look plastered on his little sister's face "I've been waiting all day for you to ask," he stated._

_Victoria gave the rest of the group a quick once over, Pogue and Kate were having a face sucking contest, while Caleb was giving a stern "no funny business" look, and Reid was checking out a Megan Fox look alike across the room. "I'll take that as a yes," tori squealed joyfully, she looked at her sister's in crime and simply stated SHOPPING._

_That's when Victoria's day took a huge turn for the worst, as two hands slammed down on the table on both sides of her._

"_Hey there baby doll," Aaron Abbott whispered into tori's ear, Tori was actually friends with the huge prick after a bad run in with The provost while she was skipping, and Aaron had come to her rescue. Plus the fact that Reid hated Aaron and anything to piss Reid off for fun was right up tori's ally._

_She looked up and smirked, "hey, what's up you big goof." She teased, big goof was her nick name for Aaron cause he always found a way to goof up in the biggest ways._

"_Not much just wanted to know what you were doing tonight," He conversed ignoring the rest of the group's glares._

_Victoria smiled, "party tonight at my place, spread the word, and bring some liquor please," she told him, getting a nod and a light head butt in return, before Aaron walked away._

_Tori pulled her attention back to the group to find Reid no longer eyeing hot girls that walked by, but instead giving her an angry glare._

"_What!" She snapped at him, a bit annoyed by the fact that the only time he even paid attention to her was when she was scheming or when she was talking to someone he didn't like._

_Reid even more pissed at the fact this dimwitted girl actually yelled at him, retorted bitterly, "Why do you even talk to him, he only sees you as another Kira." _

_Victoria looked stunned she couldn't even think of a smart ass comment, the biggest womanizer in Ipswich actually criticized someone else on relationships. The area got tense as the two rebels glared across the table, till Victoria decided, to listen to the music that was playing in her ear, Avril's song What the Hell._

_Tori stood up, putting her hands on the table, and gave Reid the evilest smirk she could muster, "It's really none of your god damn business," she stated happily._

_With that she gave a quick glance at Rose and Alice, signaling that she was going to head to her next class early, and strolled out of the cafeteria proudly._

_~End of Flashback~ Victoria's room ~_

My mind slips back to reality, just in time to notice Danvers leaning down while looking at my lips hunger in his eyes.

"Hey how about some breakfast?" I asked him nervously, "French toast?"

Caleb gave me a meaningful look before he answered; "sure," he smiled and kissed my cheek gently.

I gave him a nod before walking into the bathroom; I closed the door and let out the air I had been holding in, I can't believe I was almost in a lip lock with the golden boy.

As I set my clothes in the towel closet just above my built in boom box, and I turned on Eminem's song Evil Deeds.

Just a little info about me, I have music players all over, since wish my life was like a movie, I need background music playing a majority of the time.

I strip off Caleb's shirt and fold it up setting it on the sink as I look at myself in the mirror, my birthmark is the first thing I notice, a weird symbol that looks like it has been carved into my skin. I can't help but move to the beat of the music as I turn on the hot water, slipping inside the shower and rinsing of all the sin that I bring into my life.

Sometimes I feel like poison, and if people get to close the only thing they get is venom spread into their life.

**Lord, please forgive me for what I do, for I know not what I've done**

I felt quite refreshed as I finished my shower; I bound down the stairs after seeing Caleb was no longer in my room, I was ready to deal with whatever was going to come my way, nothing was going to bring me down more than I do myself.

I walked through the dining room to see Ty, Caleb, speed racer aka pogue, and Rose sitting at the table already.

Reid and Alice were not technically twins, but definitely acted like it, neither of them would get out of bed before noon on the weekend unless something important happened.

Alice was stuck in the fallopian tube through the pregnancy, and was finally found after Reid came out. A month of extra hospital time and one less fallopian tube later out pops Alice, just like coming out of a rabbit hole. She was lucky to be alive, she had an extreme will to fight, all of us girls did, however that's a talk for later. In short technically their not twins since they didn't come out at the same time.

"Where's Kate speedy?" I ask pogue curious to why the gossip girl of the group was no were to be seen.

"She's hanging out with Sarah," pogue answered while giving a worried look at Caleb.

I nodded remembering the oh-so adorably nauseating couple had taken a break since the whole Chase event went down.

"A better question is what's going on with you," pogue asked me with a smirk appearing on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him and shrugged my shoulders ignoring his questions, and then asked Rose if she would help me cook some breakfast. Rose followed me through the kitchen door, as soon as the door shut behind us; I grabbed her hand and ran over to the fridge across the room.

"Ok you have to tell me what about the stupid shit I got myself into last night," I urged her for details

Pulling out some eggs, and milk I waited for an answer, "well not too much, we were haven fun and dancing," she began lightly.

I started to whip the bread coating, and nodded for her to continue.

"then you saw Reid hanging all over that Megan fox wannabe bimbo that was going after pogue in the middle of the year," she started again, but getting a bit agitated when she brought up pogue. I glanced at her with my eyebrow cocked up, then continue to mash up some captain crunch.

"basically, it was like you got a surge of hormones, and went crazy, grabbing drinks, slutty dancing, the whole drunken hoe package," she smiled happily, as I threw a cereal bit at her for the hoe comment.

"And how did your brother get sucked into this?" I questioned her, hating whatever answer it would be since the outcome was pretty fucked up.

She looked at me uncertain if I wanted to know, before she told me she searched for a frying pan and began tossing in the covered bread, to start heating up. Finally she huffed, "well you know Caleb has been pretty down on the whole Sarah thing and you just happened to go find him somewhere in the corner sulking, like he's been doing all month. The next thing I know, you're playing scuba diver and he's your air tank," she said the last part quickly when she noticed my stance tense.

"So to sum it up the whole school saw me throwing myself at Danvers?" I asked her angrily.

"yup, and then watched both your Horney ass's falling over each other trying to make it up to your room," Rose finished her little story and started taking full plates of captain crunch French toast to the guy.

I was so grateful she was giving me time to absorb everything that was said. "God," I thought to myself, "I am really starting to believe I'm a damn succubus?" I rested my elbows on the counter leaning my head onto of my hands.

Rose had come and grabbed a few more plates before the last time she came in a whispered that my plate was in the dining room, she rubbed my shoulders and gently brushed my head, before exiting the kitchen again.

I started to wander if my life couldn't get better, when fate walked in, his golden boy halo shining a top his head. I straightened up, showing him a smile, "are you okay? Your breakfast is getting cold," he told me warmly.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

It was quiet for a minute, not the nice quiet, but the extremely awkward kind. I couldn't take the tension anymore; if Danvers wasn't going to take control over the situation then it would be up to me to.

"So am I a rebound or what?" I asked blankly. Caleb's handsome smile suddenly turned upside down, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he tried again, but still nothing.

I decided to try and help him through this, Caleb may seem like he would be a rebel in bed but deep down he was a hard core morals man. I kind of figured using someone to get over another was definitely the type of thing that would get you added straight to Number 1 on Santa's naughty list, at least to him.

"look you can go back to sulking like you have been for the past few months, or you can take a risk," I told him, shit if I'm going to hell I might as well have fun on the way, I bet corrupting an angel will even get me in to the V.I.P section.

Danvers looked like an idiot standing there confused, like I had just told him to whore himself. He brushed a hand through his hair, as his eyes met mine. At that moment I don't know what came over me, a twisted need for an adrenaline rush. My lips were on his in seconds, for some reason I couldn't wait for an answer, somewhere in my mind I figured I needed this just as much as he did. I wanted someone to treat me like a princess for once, instead of a ride, and Danvers needed to learn how to take more risks, maybe once he did he would figure out that wasting your life away because of fear, was a cowards way out.

Caleb's hands slipped onto my waist pulling me closer, I smirked into our kiss, sliding my hands around his neck, and into his soft hair. We stayed that way for a while I never imagined he would be such a good kisser, breaking away from the kiss was hard, as Caleb leaned his head against mine breathlessly.

I giggled at him, pulling out of his arms and walking in towards the dining room, before I got to the door I turned to take on last glance at him, "I'll take that as a yes beau," I told him in my sexiest voice, and then continued into the dining room.

I sat and ate my breakfast while Ty, speedy, and my new boo, played a video game. Rose had gone up stares to bug Alice I guessed. I tried to make since to the reason that I decided to start this little game with Caleb; because I was in love with my greatest competitor, but he was an idiotic play boy that didn't do the dating thing. I must need a rebound as much as Danvers does someone I can use to numb the lusty feelings that were constantly running through my veins.

After finishing my meal and cleaning up from breakfast, Rose and Alice came galloping down stairs on a mission, they drag me up to my room for girl time, and to get ready before we hit up Nicky's.

Alice was the first to hit me, she was like a gossip vacuum and I was a dirty little rug. "Dish chick, 5 shots of Jack Daniels and your riding Caleb up the stairs," she gushed out with laughter.

"I don't know, I guess Reid finally got to me, I'm just grateful it wasn't Aaron I would have died of embarrassment." I confided in both girls.

"So what was up when my bro went after you in the kitchen, I was afraid if I went back in there you guys would be ruining the counter tops," Rose teased me.

I laughed, I really didn't want to tell them the news but there was really no choice. "Well I'm practically your new temporary sister-in-law," I broke the news cryptically to my sisters.

They both just sat there mouths wide open; finally they started laughing their asses off, at one point both girls were actually rolling around on the floor. Rose congratulated me into the family, she knew I would never really hurt Caleb, traumatize a bit but never hurt.

The Girls and I talked for hours, at 5 we picked out our outfits for the night, we always do a special theme for a certain Saturday nights once a month, just to keep life interesting, and to be fair we would chose an outfit for one another. Tonight's theme was Alice's choice, she is always the one to pick some random style just cause it was the first thing she thought of, today with thanks to a manga I had sitting on my desk we were doing Lolita style. I didn't really care though, my plan for tonight was to piss Reid off, while giving my new beau his first real taste of trouble.

We were all dressed and ready taking a couple once overs at each other in the mirror, I got to pick out Rose's outfit, she stood in front of the mirror looking so cute in her stunning red sleeveless bow ruffle Sweet Lolita Dress, with a red bow choker, and regular red bow flats for her shoes. Alice straightened her hair, and added a bit of black eyeliner and red lipstick to her lips. We so tried to get some blush on her cheeks but she wouldn't budge on that, she blushed every time she looked in the mirror so I figured if pogue was around, getting the effect I needed to make her look Perfect, was extremely easy.

"Remind me why we made up this stupid tradition?" she asked, it's a riot since she asks every time.

"You're the one that started it may I remind you," I stated, Rose stuck her tongue out; even though she knew the truth, when we were young she hated not having a little sister to play with. In her moment of sadness I reminded her she did have little sister's to dress up, as long as it worked out vice versa, and as we grew the rules formed making our wonderful dress-up holiday. We always tried to get Kate and Sarah to join in, but having boyfriends compelled them from having real fun.

Alice moved in front of the mirror next admiring her gothic black suede lace chain bow Lolita Coat, underneath was a plain white strapless Lolita Dress, black and white 3 1/10" High Heel Platform Lolita Shoes, and a pocket watch to top it off. Alice kept her hair straight, and had black eye shadow and liner. "So why did you pic this outfit Red," Alice asked rose using her nickname.

"I thought you would look kind of like a pimp with the pocket watch," She stated, receiving an explosion of laughter from Alice and I. "you obviously don't know what a pimp is, she looks more like an accountant," I confessed while giggling.

"Better than a call girl," Red stated with an evil smirk, while looking at the dress I had on which looked like it would fit a third grader, that's what usually happens when Alice gets to pick your outfit. I checked myself out in the full length mirror. My hair was in curly pigtails with a black top hat cocked to the side, a white lace choker was around my neck, long white 3" stripper boots on my feet and white lace fingerless gloves on my hands. The dress was white and zipped up in the front, and it barely covered my bottom, thankfully Alice got me a black ruffled tutu to cover my black panties and fishnet pantie hose. "I'm glad its summer, I can stand at my corner without freezing, ay red," I joked with rose after her comment.

At a quarter till six Alice finished my make up giving me black eyeliner, a black and white smoky eye, and glitter lip gloss. I grabbed my iPod, popping the ear plugs into my ears, and my cell sliding them into my cleavage. The three of us walked down stairs, ready to go, hand in hand, we made it to the bottom floor. Alice danced into the living room like a ballerina, greeting the guys with a bow, and hugging Kate. Rose and I were still holding hands when we walked into the room, "Damn!" Kate yelled loudly with a pleased look on her face. Rose's cheeks blushed from the embarrassment, and I just giggled, "see Kate I told you to join in once in a while, right pogue?" I teased winking at speedy.

"Well I guess were already then," Danvers announced in an authorities tone, giving me a smile. Alice saluted everyone, grabbed rose by the hand and dragged her towards the door. We followed in suit; I waited at the door for Tyler and Reid to go through. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to knock out horny drunkards for looking at my sister tonight," Ty said as he walked out the door shaking his head in disappointment.

"More like for Alice," I retorted giving him a glare.

Reid was the last one out the door; I locked up the house and turned to see Reid standing beside me, "you riding with us?" he asked me blankly. I was so close to saying yes when I happened to look up and see Caleb waiting by his car looking in my direction.

A grin appeared on my face, I walked past Reid toward the mustang, "no," I simply said. I reached Caleb and he opened the door for me, damn chivalry sure isn't dead, but he is kind of sexy I thought to myself as I slide into the passenger seat.

Danvers got into the driver's seat, and we were soon on our way to Nicky's.


	3. Chapter 3 Sin 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**NOTE: Thank you for the comments, Please Review More. More Reviews = Quicker Updates. **_**Songs in this chapter- Pretty Girls by Lyaz, Let the Bodies Hit the Floor.**_** If you have any suggestions of songs I should listen to please add to comments. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – I Envy the Ignorant**

I watched out the window thinking about Reid, did he really have no clue I hooked up with Caleb last night. He acted like he didn't at least; maybe he just assumed it was a one night thing, or just a desperate act. Gosh, I never know what he's thinking, and how lame is it to even say anything to the meathead. I guess my expression had darkened, because I felt warmth on my hand, I looked down to see Caleb rubbing my hand gently, and every few seconds he would give me a worried look. "Ok Victoria you're not an idiot you got this hot guy right in your line of fire and instead you want to worry about a playboy asshole, change your damn tampon" I thought cheering myself up.

I snuggled up to Caleb's arm, while he held onto my hand so sweetly. We pulled into Nicky's, Ty pulled his truck up next to us, As we made our way into the small pub, setting at our usual table in the back. Caleb and pogue went to grab us all burgers, while Tyler and Reid were playing pool leaving, us girls to gossip.

"So, what's going on with you and Caleb?" Kate asked with a bit of an attitude, I don't blame her I'm sure Sarah is still hung up over the break up.

I looked at her seriously, "honestly I'm just a rebound till he realizes nothing is going to make him stop loving that girl, not even danger," I stated, "maybe after a few weeks with me he'll realize that real love is worth the risk."

Kate lost her attitude after I assured her that we all still cared about Sarah, she would always be our friend, and we just figured she would think about him more if we were around. After that Kate pretty much jumped on board with my plan.

Caleb and Pogue came back with the food; Caleb set next to me, and slid an arm around my shoulders. We all chatted happily, every once in a while I would lean in to Caleb's chest, It was hard not taking a peak over at the pool table though, usually I was attached to that side of the bar.

When I finally got my mind away from Reid I looked around and noticed Danvers and I were the only ones still at the table. "Shit I zone out for 1 min and everyone leaves?" I asked no one in particular. "Do you want to dance," Caleb asked gaining my attention. I looked out into the crowd seeing that the rest of our party had joined the dance floor.

I looked at Caleb with a mischievous grin; "yeah" I said as I stood up and moved my chair in. Caleb started to get up but I stopped him. I leaned down to his ear, "I want to dance for you," I whispered seductively into his ear. I backed away from him and ran over to ask Alice for a quarter, Nicky finally installed a new touch screen jukebox; I picked out the song pretty girls by lyaz.

I hurried back to where Caleb was still sitting, and smiled when I saw the nervous look on his face, "relax," I told him rubbing his shoulders, "just think of it as an adventure," I giggled as the music began. I stood back and started to swing my hips clapping my hands in the air. I turned around and dropped to the floor lifting my ass first before I straightened up; I continued to do my silly little dance, pointing out girls when the song asked. By the look of the crowd staring in our direction I knew Caleb was embarrassed. I turned around to face him and saw the red on his cheeks; he ran a hand down his face, that's when I noticed Caleb was hot when he was embarrassed. That's also when I decided I would sing along, except I tweaked the words a bit.

_There's a lot of sexy boys in this city, there's a lot of sexy men in this town  
>there's a lot of sexy men in this city, there's a lot of sexy boys in this town<em>

I started pointing my hands around the room.

_I'm try in ta pick the right one, trying ta pick the right one , try in ta find somebody ta hold me down._

I sang pulling him to his feet.

_Is it you boy, is it you boy, is it you boy, is it you boy?_

Caleb wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, and as the song finished we just stood like that for a while, absorbed into each other. That was until **Let the bodies hit the floor** started to blast through the speakers. I grabbed Danvers hand, pulling him towards the dance floor, everyone started counting, then bouncing, going crazy. I stuck my hand in the air letting loose; I pulled the pig tails out of my hair, letting the strands fall making sure my hat wouldn't fall off. Caleb to my right, Alice to my left, rose was opposite of me I could see her actually having fun and going crazy too. I faced Alice pulling Caleb's chest close to my back as we danced and basically lost our minds.

Once the dance was over the girls and I headed back to the table, Caleb and pogue left us to play a game of foosball. After more gossiping and giggling about the way I was steadily corrupting Danvers, my mind kind of short circuited, and I was suddenly looking at an angry Reid. That's when evil Victoria kicked in and when I finally relieved what was going on I was getting closer and closer to the pool tables.

"Baby doll," Aaron Abbot called out enthusiastically; I smiled at him as I was wrapped into a hug, "man you're breaking my heart, with this Caleb thing, what's up with that,"

I laughed at Aaron as I acknowledged my brother with a light punch to the arm, "Oh didn't you know Abbot, She'd rather have pussy than dick now," Reid seethed with laughter.

I couldn't help but snap off, "You're just a jealous fucking asshole," he smirked at that comment, "You're just mad at the fact that your stupid competition with me is dead, and while you fuck around with all those trampy bitches every week, I've finally found a real man who can satisfy me. Caleb is 100 times more of a man then you could ever **try** to be." I turned and walked towards the front entrance with all the sassiness I could muster, Reid Garwin would regret ever playing with my heart.

The cool breeze hit me as I walked out the bar door, I noticed a chick with a brown leather jacket leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette, I headed in her direction. "Hey do you mind if I bum one?" I asked her, I had quit smoking 5 months ago but this was an emergency I was two seconds away from blowing Garwin a new asshole.

She looked up from the ground her light brown eyes scanned my outfit and a smirk that reminded me of someone began to play on her lips, "sure" she answered pulling the cigarette pack out of her pocket and handing me a cigarette. "So is there a cosplay convention going on," she said as her smirk turned to a smile.

I laughed at that feeling a bit embarrassed, "my friends and I just like to dress up crazy every once in a while," I told as she offered to light the cigarette for me.

I inhaled the smoke deep into my lungs, and held it in a couple extra seconds as the nicotine swarmed around my body calming my upset nerves. I exhaled happily and leaned against the wall next to the girl. "Sorry I'm so rude, I'm Victoria," I introduced myself, holding my empty hand out to the girl leaning beside me.

"Rebecca," she answered excepting my hand.

"I haven't seen you around her before are you new to Ipswich?"

"Yeah," Rebecca answered subtly.

"Visiting family," I asked trying to make conversation.

"I guess you could say that, I'm kind of on a road trip, looking for some relatives I've been out of contact with for a while," she answered.

I looked at her and smiled taking another puff of smoke, "That's cool," I tapped some ash on my cigarette.

Rebecca finished hers and flicked the butt to the ground, "so what type of fun is there to get into around here," she asked giving me a wicked smile.

"Tons, if your hanging with the right person," I told her giving her my most mischievous smirk.

I decided that Rebecca was a pretty cool chick; I would definitely have to show her around. "If you want I can show you around tomorrow, and introduce you to a couple of my friends," I offered pulling my phone out of my bra. Rebecca nodded her head giving me her cell phone number. "Excellent," I told her as she pushed herself off the wall and started heading towards the lot. She climbed on top of a Red Ducati bike, kind of similar to Pogue's bike, with a nod of her head she speeded off down the street.

As soon as she was gone I decided to head back in and see if Caleb was ready to leave, I was tired, and ready to for the worst Saturday weekend of my life to be over with. I walked back into Nicky's noticing the guys were no longer playing pool. I went back to the table; rose and Alice were both looking at me curiously, once I reached the table I told the girls about Rebecca and that I would be showing her around tomorrow. I sat down next to Caleb, leaning into his shoulder tiredly.

"Are you ready to get outta here?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty pooped," I replied sliding back out of my seat, I hugged the girls, and pogue, told them to text me in the morning. I walked over to the foosball table where Ty was playing with Reid; some chick was all on top of Reid leaned into his side talking into his ear. "Hey, are you coming home or goin back to the dorm," I asked Ty grabbing him into a sisterly hug.

"Yeah I'll be home later on," he replied kissing my forehead and rustling my hair. Before I walked away I gave Reid one last glance, he wasn't even acknowledging that I was there. Caleb wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked out to the car.

The ride was silent; except for _Kelly Clarkson's Mr. Know it all_ song playing on the radio. The perfect song for how I was feeling right now, that asshole sits there like I'm nothing but a toy, a board game, who can win the most bets, who can score more with the hottest people, who can get in more trouble with or without getting caught. Reid would never even guess that I actually have feelings, that I actually want someone that will be my one and only for the rest of my life. I actually believe in the whole soul mate happily ever after deal, or I at least hope that it's real.

"you like him don't you," I heard popping me out of my daze, I noticed we were sitting in front of my house, gosh this zoning out thing was really going to get me in trouble.

"I like who," I asked Danvers giving him a slide glance; I could see his expression change from worried to a "do I look dumb" kind of look.

"What gave me away?" I asked knowing that there was no point in acting stupid. "We'll when you snapped at him back there and then stomped out was a huge hint," he stated honestly. "Everyone in the heard you yell at him."

My mouth hung open as Caleb told me how Reid was so pissed after I walked out he even let Aaron win at pool with a 100 dollar bet.

"Well maybe he'll learn to keep his big mouth shut, next time he tries to make fun of the person I'm with," I answered crossing my arms over my chest.

Caleb looked at me and started to laugh, "So you do like him," Giving me a goofy smirk. I just simply nodded my head in agreement not wanting to agree out loud that it was true. "Then why are you going out with me?" he asked, I knew that question was coming but I really didn't not want to answer it, because that meant I actually accepted that I was really in love with that asshole.

At first I was going to lie, but the way Caleb looked at me, made me feel like I needed to tell him the truth, because he would actually understand me. "you, know how Reid is Caleb, we all do, and I'm not ready to give my everything to someone, that doesn't even understand what that means," I started, "we're still young, and I want to make sure that what I feel is real, that it's not just for right now, If that means I can spend time with a hot guy who will treat me nicely, then it's a good plan for now."

Caleb looked at me a bit taken back, I have never been so straight forward about how I felt to Caleb, I mean just like an 18 year old isn't going to tell your dad you wanna have sex. I was never the type to have any conversation like this with Danvers, especially him.

I reached for the door handle, and looked back at my new boyfriend grinning, "So are you going home, or do you wanna come in?" I asked loving the way his expression changed from normal surprised to OMG surprised. I giggled stepping out of the car without waiting for an answer walking up to the door I used to unlock the front door. I glanced back waiting to see what he was going to do, hoping he would just take my offer. Caleb got out of the car and walked up the steps to me, his handsome features were much sexier in the glimmer of the moon light.

As soon as he made it next to me I couldn't stop myself, as my lips pressed against his, at that moment I wanted to poison something, I wanted to use the warmth from Caleb's body to destroy all the cold feelings that were swarming inside of me. Danvers couldn't even resist as my tongue lightly brushed his bottom lip asking for more, he pulled me closer as his hands wrapped around me one on my waste the other to back of my neck.

**Well here is chapter 3, if you already saw it once I updated it so it's longer, I haven't decided what I'm going to do in the next chapter; if I will continue on and give details about Victoria and Caleb's night, or not, I might just surprise you. SO, please leave me some comments tell me what you would like to see. I'll update quick if I get enough feedback. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 Denial is Delicious

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**NOTE: Well I decided to name this 3.5 because I think this is a special chapter. I hope you like it, tell me what you think. ENJOY. Song- Sexy boy by AIR.**

**Chapter 3.5 - Dreams in Reality**

My mind raced as Caleb's hands ran over my body, we pushed through the front door, my hand laced in his soft hair. He lifted me up quickly carrying me through the house, my legs wrapped around him securely, my sweatshirt was pulled off and thrown to the ground in the foyer, and then my tank top was left at the bottom of the stair case. He was about to start up the stairs when I stopped him, "Wanna take a swim?" I asked, sexual tension vibes definitely coming of my body, but for some reason, I didn't feel like I wanted meaningless sex, what I really wanted was a dream, a fantasy come true.

We made our way to the back of the house to the indoor pool, I detached myself from my sex candy easily, he was a little reluctant, I was starting to learn that Caleb actually liked a bit of naughtiness more that he portrayed to. I ran to the opposite side of the pool, sheading the rest of my clothes except for a bra and panties, I at least wanted to keep it pg-13 for now, at least till the right moment came. As I slipped in the pool I looked to Caleb, he was at the other end of the pool, staring my way wearing nothing but his boxers. I figured he was going to just jump in, but instead he began to walk around the pool towards me. Now when a girls thinks fantasy, it usually doesn't end up like you think it will, but at the very moment Caleb started toward this side of the pool it was like everything stopped. The song by AIR – SEXY BOY began playing in my head, and reality started up again but in slow motion.

Now seriously I want you to picture this, turn on the song, close your eyes and imagine for a second, that you're in this pool, close to being naked, in front of Caleb Danvers for the first time in your life that you will actually remember.

My heart started to pound

_**Sexii boii**_

I look up his masculine body  
>Flawless<p>

_**Sexy boy**_

His toned muscles flexed every time he moved

_**SEXYY BOYY**_

In my dreams that's an awesome fucking fantasy, but in real life, I almost had an orgasm right then and there.

He stood in front of me now, gazing at me with hunger in his eyes as he slid into the pool, slowly closing the space between us. I was so close to pouncing him, and having my dirty little way with him all night long, but my mind was so wrapped around this perfect fantasy thing, I couldn't help but just want to make him my boy toy for the night.

I slowly placed my hands on his pecks, using my finger tips to walk over his broad shoulders, I kissed a path up his body, pulling him lower in to the water. I reached his neck and began a trail up to his ear grabbing onto it with my lips. Caleb slid his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, I moved my legs back around his waist clinging tightly.

I found his lips, feeling him move towards the deeper end of the pool. I was in absolute heaven feeling his body wrapped around me, and mine around his. A day that started out horribly suddenly felt a bit better, I thought while Caleb rubbed my back, his other hand had a sliver of my hair wrapped around his finger, as he maneuvered his lips at a skilled pace. It didn't last long though as Caleb broke away from me quickly, and as I tried to catch his lips again, he leaned his forehead against mine preventing me from continuing.

"You're so beautiful," Caleb whispered to me, a bit out of breath.

I was actually speechless, of course past men have said nice things to me, that I was sexy, and how bad they wanted me. But I have never in all of my endeavors, had a man who was about to get laid, stop me just to say I was beautiful.

"Thanks," I answered him with a giggle, "You're not so bad either," I added jokingly.

Caleb lifted his head looking me in the eyes with a straight face, "really," he stated seriousness in his voice, "you're really beautiful, and if Reid can't realize how great you are, he's an idiot, and he'll never be truly happy."

I tried to hold in the tears that wanted to turn my eyes into waterfalls, I couldn't figure out how Caleb could even form the sentences that had flowed so easily out of his mouth. That's when it hit me that I didn't want meaningless sex to help me forget everything that was troubling my life, right now I just wanted someone to help, I just needed Caleb.

I smiled genuinely, pulling him into me, although this relationship was **just **a rebound, Caleb was still playing his part. He was protecting me, and caring for me like a real fairytale prince would. My sexual fantasy had been cut, leaving that childhood image that every little girl dreamed about, the prince that made all the horrors go away; slaying the dragon, killing the witch, waking me with a kiss.

Caleb carried me to my room, the whole way up I cried into his shoulder, holding him tightly. He helped me into dry clothes, and tucked me into bed, following after he had changed in to new boxers. Caleb held me all night; wiping my tears, stroking my hair, pulling me closer when another fit of cries began again.

I know some people might think I ruined my moment with Caleb, but I didn't. Because as I laid in his strong arms, wishing that the face that had said I was beautiful was my personal prince charming, with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smirk that took my breath away. Caleb did what a prince is supposed to do; when I was in pain, he eased it with his words, and when I started to feel broken, he comforted me, showing me everything would be okay. He was my castle, a place I could feel safe, nothing could happen to me if I was in his arms, and the best part was that he believed I was worth protecting.

**End Note: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope no one is let down by the tease, and lack there off any physical loving. I decided to let some emotions get in to the mix before I throw in the good stuff ;).**

**Remember to Review and tell me what you think, I'm also taking any suggestions on music. **

**Thanks for the Support**


	5. Chapter 4 meet my dysfunctional family

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**Note: Song – SOAD- CHOP SUEY! Please review, enjoy. **

**Chapter 4- Meet Rebecca**

_**System of a Down**_ rang in my ear waking me out of my peaceful sleep; I loved waking up to _**Chop Suey! **_It always starts my morning with a real kick, especially because my alarm is set to play it at full volume, so you mostly just jerk awake instead of with a subtle annoying ringer. This morning was special though since Caleb was cuddled next to me, he flew up and off the bed so fast, I couldn't help but bust up laughing. I jumped out of bed after him dancing to my closet to look for something to wear, after grabbing a few things I continued to frolic to the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and hair out. I left the door open so I could hear the music better; Caleb had pushed himself back onto the bed, pulling the covers and pillow on top of his head. I took the opportunity to change my clothes quickly, and adding some makeup.

The clock beamed 9 a.m., so I texted the girls and Rebecca, to see if they wanted to get breakfast.

**ALI: **Hell yea. I'm craven IHOP. B there in 60 or less.

**Rebecca: **You seriously wake up this early?  
><strong>TORI:<strong> Yup, so IHOP in an hour sound good?  
><strong>Rebecca: <strong>Sure y not.

**RED: **You can take that breakfast and shove it up your F****** A** B****  
><strong>TORI: <strong>I'll be there in 30 to get you hoe.

**Rebecca: **Where do you wanna meet up?  
><strong>TORI<strong>: Nicky's

I went to the full length mirror to check my look for the day, I decided to wait a few before I text the guys, since they can get ready quicker. My hair was pulled back into a messy bun leaving me some bangs around my face, with a bit of Black eyeliner to make my eyes pop. I was wearing black lace up Tripp pants, a red tank top, and a black sweat shirt that had a little bright red butterfly on the left side shoulder. Once satisfied I ran and leaped onto my bed, making Caleb look up from under the covers with a sour look on his face.

I turned the alarm clock off, letting silence grace the room, then I snuggled myself in to the blankets to awake my prince charming. At first he didn't move so I wiggled my hand around his warm body, lightly brushing over his stomach, he flinched a bit but that was all I got out of him. Now I'm going to have ta take drastic measures I thought as I started tickling and poking any part of him I could reach. He pounced on me holding my arms down on both sides of my head, I know I've seen Caleb annoyed, but I have never thought about how cute that look was. "Good morning," I said mockingly to him, with a smirk on my face.

Danvers could barely cover the smile that was creeping to his lips, I guess that's what happens in a relationship like this, you start to see someone completely different than you ever have before. He leaned down capturing my lips in a sweet kiss, "Breakfast right, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten up this early," he stated after breaking our kiss. I nodded my head agreeing with his hypostasis. He grabbed his phone texting I assumed was the rest of our little group, and proceeded to get up heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I'm pretty sure he used to get clothes, because when he returned 20 minutes later he was wearing different clothes.

We left at 10 to meet up with Rebecca, Ty had ended up staying in the dorms, so him and Reid would pick up Rose and Ali on the way. Pogue and Kate would be on their way a bit after us, so that left enough room in the mustang for Rebecca to ride with us. The weather was chillier today getting ready to bring Ipswich a week of rain fall.

"So Rebecca, where are you visiting from?" Caleb asked after the brief introduction and a lot of persuading by me to get her to ride with us.

"Chicago," she answered simply. "Ah, the windy city, did you grow up there?" Caleb continued trying to extend the conversation.

Rebecca glanced at the back of Caleb's head suspiciously, I guess deciding that he wasn't a treat, she looked back out the window, "No, I've just moved around a lot, more like an extended road trip," she answered. "Have you guys lived in Ipswich all your life?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "I can't wait to go on some traveling of my own though, I'm tired of the same old boring things," I said turning in my seat so I could look at Rebecca.

I filled her in on what we would do today, after some breakfast we would head over to the mall, maybe so a bit of shopping, basically hang out till 8, and then head to a party Aaron had sent me a text about.

After an hour long drive to Boston, Rebecca felt like the twin sister I never had, she had filled me in on all her pet peeves, a lot of them we had in common. She also had the same taste in music as me, while most people only like certain things, Rebecca and I loved all music. We also had the same idea that scary movies were actually quite funny, I swear by the end of our conversation if Becca was a guy, I would definitely be into her. We reached IHOP before the others, and headed inside to get a seat, they had to pull two tables and an extra chair together since there would be nine of us. I took a seat at the far end, Rebecca sat next to me, and Caleb to the seat directly across.

I pretty red head came up to the table quickly stating her name was Bridget, and clearly asking Caleb what he would like her to get for him. The look on Danvers face was priceless when he realized he was getting flirted with in front of his supposed girlfriend, he gave me a look trying to figure out if I was angry or not. "I'd like a glass of milk," he told her nicely, "do you want hot chocolate babe?" he asked looking directly at me. I nodded holding in my laugh, I guess I was making a strange face because suddenly Rebecca yelled at the girl to hurry up and get the drinks because it looked like I was choking, and while she was at it to bring her a coffee with cream and sugar. Once the waitress was gone I put my head down on the table chuckling into my arms. After a minute I sat up so I and gave Rebecca a smirk trying to hint my plan to her, if she was my long lost twin she would know what I was going to do. "I can't believe you sat there checking that girl out," I said with a pout turning my attention to Caleb. His mouth practically dropped on the table, "Yeah that was a serious dick move dude," Rebecca said following my lead. The frantic red head hurried back to the table, practically stumbling over her feet, setting all our drinks in from of the correct person, Rebecca gave her a scowl after I informed the girl that we would wait to order once our whole party was here.

"Your definitely my long lost twin," I laughed out leaning into Rebecca, she giggled as well, "yeah, Caleb looked like he was gonna die from the embarrassment," she added. Caleb just gave me a look shaking his head, he was definitely used to me messing with him, but didn't think would use our relationship to get a few cracks in. Ten minutes after we had arrived Alice and rose ran, in and over to the table, "I'm going to kill your brother," Alice growled to me, taking a seat next to Rebecca, "why?" I asked looking from one best friend to the other as rose took her seat next to Caleb. "for being a man and not wanting help with directions, but complaining that we are late cause, us "girls" take forever," Rose answered noticing Rebecca, "Hi, I'm rose, Caleb's little sister," she introduced herself to Rebecca shaking hands across the table.

"Sorry about that, I'm Alice," Ali told Rebecca apologizing for her rude temper, "don't worry about it I know how dickwads can be," Becca stated shaking Ali's hand, and making me and rose laugh.

Tyler and Reid strolled in, irritation on both of their faces, I got up and gave my brother a hug before he took his seat next to Rose, "Becca, this is my twin Tyler," I said as Ty smiled waving his hand at her shyly. Reid had taken the empty seat next to Ty, I sat back in my seat as Reid extended his hand across the table to Rebecca, "Garwin, Reid Garwin, It's a pleasure," he stated giving her a wink. I wanted to barf so hard, I think Becca felt me tense up next to her, cause she didn't say anything back just nodded and turned to me, "so do you like my chemical romance?" she asked out of nowhere. Damn the girl was really good at reading me, either she was a psychic, or actually was related. Pogue and Kate arrived not to long after, there introduction to Becca was like the rest; we placed our order, and chatted about school while we waited.

"Are you enrolled at spencer, Rebecca?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I've already graduated," Becca answered, getting a pouty look from Alice.

Alice sighed, "you're so lucky, but it sucks you won't go to school with us."

"Have you decided on a Collage then?" Caleb said getting into the conversation.

Rebecca, shook her head taking a sip of her coffee, "not at all," she said simply, "I don't plan on going," Caleb made a stunned look, that received a quick kick from me, causing him to yelp.

Becca giggled nudging my side, "it's alright, I'm 19 and I've gone through a lot more than the usual kid does, so school talk could hardly hurt my feelings," she said with a smile.

"WOW!" Alice piped out, "you don't look 19 at all, I bet you will definitely age well," she told Becca, getting a weird look in return, "um thanks…I think," Rebecca replied.

I shook my head at Alice, she didn't usually have blonde moments, but one or two weird moments would pop up out of nowhere sometimes.

We ate our breakfast quickly, talking about what we would do for the next four hours; of course it was a no brainer that we would be taking a trip to the mall, dragging the guys around so they could tell us how our outfits looked.

We stopped at a few stores hot topic, spencer's, and bluefly, till we settled into forever 21, since it was the last party of the weekend, the girls and I had to look our best. So the 5 of us ran around the store like crazy gossiping and telling each other how cute we would look in things. After an hour of pulling together all the out fits we thought were the best we had a little fashion show, so we could pick the best outfit. Kate had decided on a grey sweater that stopped right above her belly button, some black skinny jeans and brown heels, Pogue commented how sexy she looked, although she had picked an outfit that wouldn't get noticed since pogue was the extreme jealous type.

Pogue and Kate decide they wanted to go to some other stores before they went back to Ipswich so after hugs and a brief good bye they left us early, and would meet at the party later on that night. Alice was the next up to Tryon the outfit she had picked, she walked out of the dressing room door, as if she was walking down the run way she sassily walked towards us turning and posing. Alice stopped and winked at Tyler, who had his mouth dropped open, as I clapped for her, "I Love It," I cheered to her, Rose and Rebecca stunned beside me. Before we had made it into the last store, we had been shopping in Victoria Secret, where I decided I would dare Ali to where a bra as a shirt to the party. So accepting the challenge, with some conditions of her own Alice stood before us wearing this black "Swiss dot bustier", It showed off everything but her tits, "man I'm gonna pay for this one," I thought laughing. The rest of her outfit consisted of marble printed leggings and high heeled pleather boots.

"You can't fuckin wear that," Reid yelled at Alice, "Are you trying to pass off as a home wrecker. "No," Alice said looking serious, "I'm pretending to be a prostitute," she said starting to laugh. After a bit more bickering with her brother Alice went back into the changing room, allowing rose to go next.

Rose went into the changing room, and in 2 seconds came out, "I can't wear this," she stated nervously. "Of course you can," I said as I got up and went into the dressing room with her to help her out a bit. "tori, I can't go in front of everyone wearing that dress, it's embarrassing," she whined to me, "you mean you don't want to go in front of pogue in that dress," I corrected her in a whisper. She looked at me guiltily, I knew she had a crush on him, but she never seemed like she wanted anything to come of it. The type of girl I was I don't get into others relationships, but if I can help pogue see how beautiful rose was, then it would really be him doing the dirty work.

I helped rose into the dress, a sweetheart sweater dress I had grabbed from Victoria secret while, me and Alice had been discussing the details of our bet. Rose looked into the full length mirror sliding her hands down the stomach of her new dress, "you look really beautiful in this, I promise," I told her grabbing the door after she finished putting on a pair of white faux fur pom-pom boots. She stepped out of the room walking towards our group, "very pretty," Caleb complimented, knowing how insecure his sister was most of the time. Rose smiled happily feel more uplifted as ever one praised how adorable she looked in her outfit.

Rebecca was the next to come out of the dressing room, it didn't take her long either, as Rebecca immerged from the room 5 minutes later wearing a chrome grey long sleeved lace shirt, Black lace insert bell bottom jeans, her black biker boots, and the leather jacket she always wears. Reid was the first to say how sexy she looked; the way he acted with other girls was really starting to annoy me.

I quickly told Rebecca how nice she looked in her new outfit, and hurried to the dressing room. I changed thinking that the faster I went the faster I could get away from Reid and his flirt sessions he started with every girl that would come within a 100 feet of him. I walked out of the dressing room wearing a black and white wild leopard print tube dress that had mesh overlay that crisscrossed a white blazer, and a leopard print fedora to top it off.

Alice clapped jumping up and down, "you look like a pimp," she squealed, I thought the outfit looked okay, but I honestly hate any think that had cat print on it, it reminded me of old cougars, trying to pick up young dudes. Rebecca agreed that I made my slutty outfit look pretty kick ass, like a female god-father. I looked at the guys for confirmation that I didn't look like a complete pedophile in this outfit, Caleb was smiling like the gentlemen he was, if I was wearing an elephant suit he would still say I looked cute. Tyler nodded, most likely just happy that his sister had not come out in a bra like Ali had, and Reid just stood there, with no expression at all, like he wasn't even paying attention. I changed back into my regular clothes, and after forcing Becca to let me pay for her stuff, we headed back to Ipswich.


	6. Chapter 5 Beware of the Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**NOTE: Thank you for the comments, Please Review More. Song- Rihanna/ Cheers.**

_**Chapter 5- Every Rose has a thorn**_

At 8:30 the group was to gather at the Garwin estate, it was the closest to the party, we would be walking the few blocks to get there instead of having to use designated drivers. Caleb, Ty, and Reid were playing a video game, while the girls and I were up stairs waiting in Ali's room, till pogue and Kate would arrive. I heard a car outside, and went to the window; Kate and pogue had brought his jeep since Kate actually hated his motorcycle. I told the girls it was finally time to go, and we all headed down stairs making sure we had everything before walkin out of Ali's room.

"Hey whose bike is that outside," pogue asked no one in particular, as he towed Kate in the house behind him.

"Becca's," I answered for her, noticing Kate had decided not to wear the outfit that she had picked out at the store earlier that day. Kate was now wearing a tight black dress that stopped right below her ass; I couldn't even believe pogue brought her looking like that.

"Wow, the 848 evo, I'm surprised you can handle it," pogue said, looking a Rebecca with a smirk.

Rebecca returned his smirk, " well I'm glad you know how to read," She insulted him knowing the name of the bike was on the side, "but yeah, I can handle it, that bike isn't for amateurs however," she told him eyeing him up, trying to figure out his intentions.

I put a hand on Becca's shoulder, "speedy is always trying to mess with somebody, he was just joking," I told her giving pogue an angry look for picking on my newest friend, "he actually has a Ducati too, so you guys probably have a lot in common," I told her encouraging she get to know all my friends. Kate huffed giving Rebecca an annoyed look, probably not thinking anybody caught it, but I sure did.

The group made our way down the dark street towards the party 3 blocks away, cutting through a patch of trees, and coming out into the back yard. Teens were everywhere jumping into the outside pool, chilling in the Jacuzzi. Caleb, Pogue, and Kate split from us noticing some people from the swim team, Alice and rose trotted ahead to "cake on some hotties" as Alice would say, leaving Rebecca and I with my big brother, and the guy I hated most right now.

"I can't believe my sister's wearing a bra right now," Reid said still a bit annoyed by the fact, Ali was flaunting her stuff around, "I figured it would give Ty the motivation to finally ask her out," I stated getting a shove in the side from Ty, as a flash of pink lite his cheeks. "All that's going to come out of this is some guy with a black eye," Reid defended his friend. I rolled my eyes, now turning my attention to Rebecca as we made our way into the kitchen, were 25 bottles of alcoholic drinks were set up on the island in the middle of the kitchen, 2 kegs were seated in front of the fridge. "Do you drink shots?" I asked her hoping the answer was yes, "are men assholes," she replied with a grin. "Hell yeah," I shouted, grabbing two plastic shoot glasses from the counter, "hey Ty, you want one," I asked my twin gaining his attention away from Reid. Both boys walked over grabbing 2 more glasses as I started to fill them, passing the shots down till I got my own.

The four of us raised our shots up to each other, and after a simple nod we all took our shots, "WOOO," I yelled after taking my shot in one big gulp. "What the hell do you call that," Rebecca asked me, " calls that an incredible hulk # 3," I told her laughing. Ty and Reid were used to my shots, I always started out small and got big, by the end of the night, we would all be feeling **fine.** After 3 more rounds of shots that included a Nyquil, a jaeger bomb, and a coffee grinder, I was feeling pretty damn good, standing around listening to Reid's stupid lines as he tried to hit on Rebecca. Any other time I would have been pissed, but right now Reid was getting shot down every time, and Rebecca was looking at him like he was seriously mentally handicapped. "Let's go dance," I laughed nudging Becca and nodding towards the dance floor that was stationed in the living room.

I grabbed ahold of Becca's had so we didn't get lost, as I weaved through the people, as the danced to Beyoncé song I couldn't remember the name of. We stopped in the middle, and started dancing with the music, both of us shaking our hips and bumping every once in a while. The song changed, I had gotten into my own little world when I noticed Becca was now dancing with Ty, who knew he could even dance. I was zoning listening to **Rihanna's Cheers. **I was swaying and singing to the music when two hands wrapped around my waist, and started to move along with me skillfully. I tried to turn to see who it was but he wouldn't let me, but I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you trying to prove something by wasting a sexy body like yours, on the golden boy?" He whispered into my ear, I now know who it was, the guy I was trying to forget about, trying being the key word here.

"Why do you care, are you jealous?" I told him getting a huff in return, "me, jealous, no," he laughed into my ear as we kept dancing to the song, I was starting to like the feel of his body so close to me, like we fit perfectly together. "I just don't think Caleb can handle a girl like you," he continued, as he turned me around so I could look at his face.

"What do you mean a girl like me," I asked taking offence to the comment. Reid pulled my body closer to his so his face was cm from mine, his hands moving lower down my waist, "he can't handle a troublemaker like you," he explained, with a smirk that gave me butterflies like all the times before. That smirk was challenging me, he was challenging me for a reason that I couldn't understand, any other time I would have done something to challenge him back, and start a race to see who could get laid first. But I was tired of all Reid's games, and I was tired of him messing with me just for his amusement, I may wait for Reid to want me for the rest of my life, but I was not going to be his toy anymore.

As the song ended I stepped away from the man I love, but before I walked away I had to make one thing clear, "Reid, Caleb my not be able to handle me, but he cares about me, he takes care **of** me. You may not understand it but I'm not with him because of a bet or a joke, it because I'm a woman now, not a girl, and I actually want something that will last longer than the gossip." I told him honestly, I walked away receiving a surprised look from Reid. I couldn't believe how much it actually hurt to tell him how I felt, like I was taking the only thing that brought us together and sliced it in half. I was on my way back to the kitchen to get another drink when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Rebecca with a worried look on her face, "are you alright?" she asked me with concern just like an older sister would. I shook my head sadly, grabbing a red plastic cup and filling it to the brim with beer; Rebecca did the same and followed me outside where I sat down on the end of the porch, my feet swinging over the ledge.

"It might not help, but I actually know how you feel," Rebecca told me sitting beside me, as I took a sip from my glass.

I looked at her curiously, "really?" I asked wondering if anyone could be as stupid as I was to be in love with a wonderful guy while having a great guy right in front of them, that they didn't want at all.

"yeah," she said pulling her jacket of and placing it over my exposed shoulders as a light breeze blew by, "I was in love once, he was a really awesome guy at first, we had fun hanging out and goofing off, the regular, till he showed how he really was," she answered. "What did he do," I asked on.

"he hurt my best friend, and at first I thought it was an accident, and it was so painful because I still loved him for a while, I thought things would be different, I thought he would change, but they didn't," Rebecca said with sadness in her eyes, "in the end he killed her, Lilly, that was her name," she finished her story, becoming silent and staring out into the trees.

It hurt even more to see the pain in Becca eyes than it had to feel my own, she had gone through a lot and that was only a small bit of what she would share with me about her life. I put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her tight against me, "life is never fair sometimes, I think I can make it through if I have as much courage and strength as you do Becca," I told her, losing all the sad thoughts Reid had brought up. Rebecca looked at me strangely then, "you know when I first came here, I wasn't looking for a friend, but I'm glad I found one," she told me ruffling my hair, "let's get inside and tease that good-looking man of yours a bit," she laughed the mischievous grin I loved plastered on her face.

Caleb was in the kitchen talking to pogue as we walked in; both boys looked as if they had a good buzz. "What's going on boyfriend," I said hugging Caleb as we got close, "pogue and I are about to have a shot, you girls want one," I agreed, turning to Rebecca and getting a look that said of course. Pogue poured 3 rounds of shots for each of us, turning it into a contest; he told us that the winner got a ride on his Ducati. Speedy started the count down and when he got to three we all started downing the shots, I set my last shot down first, and Rebecca set hers down right after almost close to beating me, "I let you win," she said with a cheese smile. I laughed feeling the effects of the shots hit me, Caleb and pogue had finished their shots right after us and were laughing about how I knew how to drink so well.

We were having a good time till pogue glanced towards the dining area that was right next to the kitchen, his fist balled up tightly and anger spread over his features. I was about to move closer to get a good look at what was going on but before I had a chance pogue flew out of the kitchen with Caleb on his tail. There was a loud crash, Becca grabbed my hand as we ran to see what happened, there was a large crowd standing around pogue who was being held back by Caleb, Aaron and Kate were on the opposite side and they were all screaming. I saw rose and Alice standing close by, and motioned to them, as soon as they got close I asked what was going on.

"Kate started making out with Aaron, right in the dining room, and pogue ran in and pinned Aaron against the wall for a minute till Caleb could pull him away," rose answered angrily, "what a skank," I replied.

"That's it I'm done with you, you fucking cunt!" pogue yelled walking away from a crying Kate, out the back door.

"Damn," I said feeling a bit drunk, "that was some crazy shit," Rebecca laughed, making the sour look on rose's face to wear off. "Hey," I said a brilliant plan hit me, "now our little rose bud over here can finally snag her lover boy," I said making the girls laugh even harder. At least till they all stopped looking behind me like pogue had walked up while I was blabbing away. But with my luck it wasn't, instead the tramp in all her sluttyness was standing there, boy if looks could kill.

"I don't get it you whores can all act like fucking prostitutes, and fuck every guy in the zip code, and all they do is fawn over your nasty asses," Kate spewed angrily. I actually couldn't believe she was brave enough to stand there and actually say that, and I was about to say something back to her, when a hand came out from behind me smacking Kate straight across the face. I turn to see rose, death on her expression, and before I knew it a cat fight started, Kate had lunged at rose smacking at her, rose pushed Kate to the ground. They rolled around a bit, causing a lot of commotion, guys were videotaping them since both girls had dresses on , rose at least had a bit of length on her dress but Kate's ass was in full few, as her yellow thong showed right before rose rolled on top of her and started punching instead of slapping. I tried to break them, up at the same time telling Ali to run and get one of the guys to help me, it was like rose was glued to her spot, holding Kate by her hair and punching the shit out of the girl, I was actually starting to feel sorry for Kate. I did mention rose has a temper, but when you wake the beast, you're pretty much fucked.

Big arms pushed past me, pogue had grabbed roses had that she was using as a club, and started pulling her up. "It's alright rose," he whispered to her finally breaking through as he picked her off Kate and walked her outside. I looked down at Kate, her eye was a bit swelled and she had a bloody lip, I reached down to help her up, the look on her face was surprised, as I ushered her into the kitchen to take care of her wounds a bit. Becca had followed me grabbing some paper towels and wetting them, I wiped away as much blood, and asked Becca to grab Ice out of the freezer, I know what the fuck right, but I really don't want any repercussions to happen because of the fight.

I finished fixing up Kate's face the best I could, if I was able to use it would be like the fight never happened but that was def out of the question. "Why are you helping me," Kate said suddenly when we were finished and about to head out to find the rest of our group. I looked at her with a grin, "because unfortunately us daughters of Ipswich are bitches not monsters," I told her, "but your actually really lucky, if it wasn't for pogue, you probably wouldn't be able to talk or see right now, rose would do anything to protect the one she loves, so you should watch what you do next, pogue isn't always going to be around, remember that," I warned before walking behind Rebecca out the door.

I wasn't as drunk as before but I at least still had a buzz as we ran to catch up with the others, they had just got to the road when we finally managed to get to them, Alice was dancing around Tyler like a drunk ballerina, pogue was walking silently staring at rose, as she walked beside Caleb who was lecturing her on fighting. I walked up behind the wanna-be parole, kicking him in the ass, he stopped and spun around with anger on his face. "Stop yelling at her, she had her reasons," I told him straight out.

"What reason could she have, because Kate cheated on pogue, does not give her a reason to fight with her like that," Caleb argued, as rose fed up with the whole thing started to walk towards the house ahead of us. Alice and Tyler following behind her, they usually didn't want in on any of the fights between the group, I nodded to Becca telling her not to leave and that I would catch up with her in a second. After they vanished from sight I looked Caleb straight in the eye, "Kate said something to us, to get that reaction out of rose," I told him honestly, "rose shouldn't have let Kate get to her like that, but what do you expect."

"I expect her not to act out childishly," Caleb stated with an annoyed tone, which was really starting to annoy me, "The way you girls act is completely irresponsible."

That was the last straw the last couple days had been ok, but Caleb was taking his lecture to far, "well it really isn't any of your damn business how we act, were not using, but oh god if we hurt the sons of Ipswich precious fucking reputation," I yelled, making me more angry than I was when I began, "you have no right to question anything we do Caleb, you have no clue how it feels to be the sister of the first born son, the next time you think about lecturing your sister about fight, think about where all that built up anger came from, and if you can't figure that out, all you need to do is look at you hypocritical family." I finished, and before he could say another word, I purposefully used disappearing from there site and reappearing by Rebecca's bike.

I went into the house, Alice and Tyler were sitting on the couch talking about the homework assignment for history, I assumed rose was in one of the guest bed rooms, she never wanted anyone around when she was having her little melt downs. I have only ever seen one in my life, and after that I promised myself I would try my hardest to protect her from the pain, the Danvers family had put her through, pain that came from being the first daughter born in the covenant, and then having powers, they actually thought she was like the antichrist, till Alice and I were born.

"Where's Becca," I asked Ali standing in the door way of the living room, "I told her she could stay in one of the bed rooms up stairs, I think she already went to bed," I nodded happy that Becca hadn't freaked out about all the craziness that we get into. I went into the guest room I usually use when I'm at Alice's, Reid and Alice's' parents were hardly ever home, always on some business trip, and only coming back when it was important. I lay on the bed tired from all the events from today, I closed my eyes for about a minute before there was a knock on my door, I didn't answer hoping it wasn't Caleb.

The door opened and shut lightly, I could hear footsteps walking towards the bed, Caleb's scent lingered its way to me, letting my hopes die, "I'm sorry," was all he said as he climbed in bed lying next to me. I rolled over to get a good look at him, "why," I asked him, I wanted to know if he really understood the reasons he was yelled at. "because I don't understand what it's like to be you girls, none of us do, and we just ignored how are parents treated you, still treat you," he told me, the emotion in his eyes told me he was telling the truth.

I scooted closer so I could snuggle up to him, "I do have something to tell you though, that might make you a bit happy," I looked at him curiously from under his warm grasp, "Reid told me I didn't deserve you at the party," he began grinning, I was shocked however, I sat up instantly, "what? Why? When?" I asked my mind racing. "Well I'm pretty sure he was jealous, he had walked in on pogue asking about, our relationship," he said making a funny face like he was lightening the conversation.

"What do you mean," I urged for more detail.

"Well pogue wanted to know if we were serious, like if we were even, having sex," he said pausing from the awkwardness.

"Go on," I pushed.

He smiled then, "I told pogue about us just taking things slow and, about how we talk a lot, and Reid walked in like he had been eavesdropping, and started yelling about how I didn't deserve you and I was just doing this to get back at him for his behavior and what not," I couldn't believe what Caleb was saying, but of course Caleb wouldn't lie, "I'm pretty positive he was jealous cause when I told him about how he pushed us together by acting like a dick, and we ended up taking a late night swim, he got extremely pissed and punched the wall , when he left."

Wow was all my brain could process, maybe I actually had a chance, if he actually wanted to be with me, but how could I get him to admit it. I gave Caleb a quick kiss on the cheek and rolled over to fall asleep commenting on how he was a serious asshole, but the greatest guy I know at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6 Rebecca's regrets

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant and make no money from the writing of this fiction. First fanfic, and I'm really bad with spelling and grammar. I appreciate all reviews, enjoy.

**NOTE: Thank you for the comments, Please Review More.**

Chapter 6

Rebecca's point of view

I walked towards Alice's house, a little nervous about leaving my new friend behind in a heated moment, but she if she was anything like me, I'm sure she could fend for herself. As I got to the mansion, I suddenly got a strange feeling, as if I was being watched, I stopped where I was looking around. I closed my eyes breathing in the air, as I tried to feel any emotions around, I stood there in silence when I finally picked up on something. As an empath I could feel others emotions, I've had the gift for a while so I knew what I was sensing could not be coming from Victoria and the others, they were too far away.

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms out before I continued to head inside, as I opened the door and proceeded in I noticed Alice and Tyler sitting on the couch talking. Both felt true love towards the other, Alice was too afraid to tell him, while Tyler thought he was not good enough for her. Alice soon noticed my entrance and smiled at me. "Hey, the guest room is upstairs take a right and it's the 5th door on your left," she stated happily.

"Oh, well I don't want to impose, you all have been so kind," I told her trying to find an excuse not to stay, I didn't want to bring the danger outside, around the people I now found to be actually quite pleasant.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said smiling, "your one of the group now," she continued.

I was actually quite surprised for a covenant of silence they really opened their homes to whoever they liked, it was rather strange.

I nodded and thanked Alice, telling them to mention to Victoria I was really tired and I decided to head right to bed.

After telling the couple goodnight I made my way up the stairs, into the room, I locked the door behind putting a binding spell on it to make sure if someone did come looking for me, they wouldn't be able to use magic to come in. Once that was finished I went quickly to the window, opening it quietly, I took a peak out zoning the area to make sure no one would see me. I felt the swell of power build up inside, and as my eyes bleed black I jumped out the window, landing easily on my feet, I used once more to close the window, taking a mental picture of where the room was.

I began walking around the property trying to since the peeping tom I had felt earlier, I had a good feeling whoever it was, would still be around. I rounded a couple of trees, making sure I was out of site to anyone who would come up the drive way, I instantly felt anger, about to attack where the emotion had come from, I saw smoke and Victoria appeared stomp towards the house looking as if she wanted to kill someone. I decided it was clear in front and went to scout the back of the house, creeping into the trees that surrounded the huge yard if anyone was here, they would hide in the forest.

I felt it, that emotion from earlier, the want for revenge, the greed, and something else I wasn't really sure of at first. But I knew exactly who it was, "Chase," I said calmly waiting for the man I had been thinking about for the past few months. There was silence for a few minutes as I waited for an answer, I finally got it as a quiet laugh echoed from behind me. I turned quickly, as I came face to face with my prey, Chase Putnam, stood in front of me, a crazed smiled on his face.

"So, you finally found me, love," he laughed insanely, "Now we can really have a family reunion, oh, well minus one sadly," he added menacingly.

"Don't worry, honey," I told him anger in my voice, "soon it will be minus two,"

He smirked at me then, "come on now, you know I don't want to kill you Rebecca, just join me," he offered, "we will suck these bastards dry and live forever," he finished putting his hand out to me.

I looked at him seriously, pretending to think about his offer, while trying to build up my power slowly without him realizing it, chase was a lot more powerful than before, and it really radiated off of him. I was about to speak when there was a rustle from behind chase, pogue had walked up on us, and his eyes had changed instantly to black. Chase began to fling a power ball quickly but it missed pogue, as I brought my power out quickly pushing chase onto his back, only to be thrown back against a tree. Pain shot through my body as I felt something sharp rip through my right shoulder. I looked down, to see a think piece of bark stick out from the wound, I could feel the blood seeping into my clothes. I looked up to see pogue, throwing power balls at chase ever other on would hit him, when a big one was thrown he would vanish and reappear. Pogue didn't know chases strength, and chase was just toying with him. I tried to pry myself off the tree, pain hit me every time I moved.

Chase began stalking towards pogue slowly, "this was it, he was going to take another life," I struggled against the tree violently, trying to gather all of the strength I could summon. No, no not again I thought as I tuned out the pain, feeling my mind with anger, at the thought of losing another person from that twisted trader. Chase gathered his powers about to blast a worn out pogue, I had to do something fast I thought. As chase pulled his arm back to through the flaming ball towards the man before him, I reached out my hand praying that if there was a god, he would help pogue.

"POGUE!" I screamed as the ball flew out of chases hand. Tears fell down my face as an image of Lilly's dead body laid lifeless in my arms, a bright light sprang from my outstretched hand, hitting chase and imploding the power ball before it could reach pogue. The last thing I heard as all the energy I had left was drained from my body, was chases voice, "this is not over, trader," my mind began to slow and my vision blurred as I saw figures rush around, coming closer to me. Right before everything went black the last thought on my mind was that feeling of chase's I could not figure out but now knew, the feeling of Jealousy.

_Once in a while I would hear voices as I laid unconscious, I dreamed of Lilly, she was dressed in all white, standing in an open field of flowers, I wanted to join her, I missed her so much it hurt, and as I reached out trying to follow her. Lilly gave me one of her childish smiles, and shook her head pointing behind me, I turned to see grey mist, and I looked back at my friend telling her I didn't understand. I was tired, tired of hunting, tired of being alone, I needed her, and now that I found her she was refusing me. I looked back at my best friend trying to figure out was she wanted, but she merely smiled and pointed to the fog, I heard voices from that direction. I gave Lilly one last look, telling her I loved her, and I would be with her someday, I started walking toward the fog, the closer I got the darker it got, but as I finally reached the pitch black, I heard a voice._

"_Becca come back," it called, "Becca we need you," I heard a girl say._

"_Who are you I answered," running toward the voice, "where are you." I called out_

"_They will die without you," the voice said again, "we will all die without you," the voice began to cry._

"_Victoria," I yelled, finally recognizing the voice, she sounded frantic, did chase have her, I thought fear building inside of me, I couldn't lose Victoria, like I lost Lilly I couldn't lose any of the covenant. I sprinted deeper in to the abyss, finally seeing a light shine through the dark, the faster I ran the bigger the light shown, guiding me out of the darkness._

I slowly opened my eyes, I tried to focus but, my eye lids felt heavy, I closed them once again resting. I heard her voice again but this time it was louder like she was right next to me, she was singing, a song that I knew very well.

_**You can take everything have  
>you can brake everything I am<br>like I'm made of glass  
>like I'm made of paper<strong>_

I opened my eyes, and turned my head following her voice, she was sitting by the window, just staring out as if waiting for the rain to come.

_**Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>like a skyscraper  
>like a SKYSCRAPER<strong>_

I started to sing along with her, hearing the music in my head.

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken, and untangle you from me  
>would it make you, feel better, to watch me while I bleed<strong>_

Victoria turned around quickly surprised by my entrance in the song; I ignored her, and kept singing before she could speak.

_**All my windows still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet**_

Victoria got up and came by the bed, lying down next to me while we continued to sing together.

_**You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am  
>like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper<br>go on and Try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground  
>like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>go run, run, run, I'm gonna stay right here  
>watch you disappear- demi lovato, skyscraper<strong>_

The room got quiet as we finished singing, I waited for all Victoria's questions to storm me.

"no matter who you really are, you saved pogue, and for that I will stick by your side," was all she said, I glanced at her feeling her calmness, Victoria really reminded me of myself, all these years I thought that the covenant was nothing but selfish, simpleminded, warlocks. But after meeting the girls I realized that in one way or another, Lilly and I were not the only girls shunned for being born.


End file.
